1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a feeder apparatus for supplying a measured flow of a powdered feedstock to a processing operation, such as a kinetic spray process and a method of supplying the powdered feedstock via a canister to the continuously operating feeder apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of metering mechanisms for supplying a measured volume of a powdered feedstock to a processing facility are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,835 to Nussbaum discloses one configuration of such a feeder apparatus. The feeder apparatus includes a casing having a top portion and a bottom portion, which define a sealed interior chamber therebetween. The casing includes a gas port for supplying a pressurized gas into the sealed interior chamber of the casing. A metering plate is disposed within the sealed interior chamber of the casing and includes an inner sidewall, an outer sidewall, and a bottom wall defining an annular channel therebetween. During operation, the annular channel rotates about a vertical axis. The annular channel is spaced radially from the vertical axis. A hopper is disposed above the metering plate for storing the feedstock therein. A payout device including an elongated opening substantially the same width as the annular channel is disposed between the hopper and the metering plate for dispensing a measured volume of the feedstock from the hopper into the annular channel of the metering plate. A pick-up device is disposed above the metering plate and defines a circular inlet for removing the feedstock from the annular channel.
The feedstock flows from the hopper through the pay-out device and into the annular channel, completely filling the annular channel below the pay-out device. It is quite common for particles of the feedstock to spill over the sidewalls of the channel, and onto the metering plate. When the powdered feedstock being used is a ductile material, such as tin or zinc, any particles trapped between the metering plate and the pay-out device or between the metering plate and the pick-up device will cold-weld together possible crating a galling effect in the metering plate damaging the metering late. Alternatively, the particles cold-welded together may block the circular inlet of the pick-up device restricting or stopping a flow of the feedstock therethrough.